HIGHLY ANTICIPATED KOREAN DRAMA “FLOWER BOYS NEXT DOOR” PREMIERES MARCH 6 ON IBC-13
March 4, 2017 Flower Boys Next Door (Yoon Shi-yoon, Park Shin-hye, Kim Ji-hoon); Ngayong Lunas na. Ang Koreanovelang mamahalin mo ang kilig na flower boys! #FBND After City Hunter. IBC, www.ibc.com.ph) Get ready to feel ‘kilig’ every night as the most anticipated Korea drama Flower Boys Next Door finally premieres this Monday (March 6) only on the new home of TreseBella, IBC-13. Topbilled by three of of Korea’s most sought after stars today— Park Shin-hye, Yoon Shi-yoon and Kim Ji-hoon— Flower Boys Next Door is one of the most successful and most watched series in Korea in 2013 that raked many accolades from respected award giving bodies such as the Best Romantic-Comedy Queen for Park Shin-hye in the 2015 tvN10 Awards. Park Shin-hye Follow the love story of Go Dok-mi (Park Shin-hye), a shy, frugal freelance copy editor who refuses to leave her apartment or interact with people as much as possible. Every day, using a pair of binoculars, she steals peeks at her neighbor across the street, Han Tae-joon (Kim Jung-san), as he goes through his daily morning routine. She had fallen in love with Tae-joon at first sight, after witnessing him pick up a puppy in a box and taking it home. When she looked out her window and saw him living in the apartment opposite hers, she thought of it as fate. Webtoon artist Oh Jin-rak (Kim Ji-hoon) lives in the same apartment building as Dok-mi. He has been in love with Dok-mi for ages, and anonymously leaves a carton of milk with a post-it attached by her door every day. He created a webtoon with his drawing partner Oh Dong-hoon (Go Kyung-pyo), titled "Flower Boy Next Door", based on Dok-mi's life as well as his desire to draw her out into the world. Yoon Shi-yoon Enrique Geum (Yoon Shi-yoon), a genius video game developer, arrives in Seoul from Spain. His reason for coming is "cupid's arrow." Though he's in love with his best friend Yoon Seo-young (Kim Yoon-hye), she has feelings instead for his older cousin, Han Tae-joon, so he intends to play cupid for the two. That same day, a new neighbor Watanabe Ryu (Mizuta Kouki) moves into the apartment across to Dok-mi and Jin-rak. Kim Ji-hoon Hazel Faith dela Cruz sings the theme song of the series, Kinikilig. Don’t miss the premiere of Flower Boys Next Door starting this Monday (March 6) after City Hunter only on the new home of TreseBella, IBC-13. Yoon Shi-yoon, Park Shin-hye, Kim Ji-hoon 'Soundtrack from TreseBella of IBC' *''Wala Kang Katulad'' - Roel Manlangit (soundtrack from A Witch's Love) *''How Deep Is Your Love'' (Portrait) - Hype 5ive (soundtrack from I Remember You) *''Tanging Ikaw'' - Via Saroca (soundtrack from Creating Destiny) *''Sana'' - Michael Pangilinan (soundtrack from Valid Love) *''Wishing On A Same Star'' (Girlfriend) - Keith Cruz (soundtrack from Twenty Again) *''Sala sa Init, Sala sa Lamig'' - Patrisha Samson (soundtrack from High School King of Savvy) *''Ngayon Ko Lang Naramdaman'' - Cherryz Mendoza (soundtrack from Love on a Rooftop) *''Kinikilig'' - Hazel Faith dela Cruz (soundtrack from Flower Boys Next Door) *''Back in My Arms'' - Keith Cruz (soundtrack from The Wedding Scheme) *''Heart of Mine'' - Miguel Aguila (soundtrack from Remember: War of the Son) *''Parang Baliw'' - Keith Cruz (soundtrack from Reply 1994) *''Can't Stop Thinking About You'' - Joyce Abestano (soundtrack from Dating Agency: Cyrano) *''Till it's Time'' - Via Saroca (soundtrack from Queen for Seven Days) *''If You're Not Here (By My Side)'' - Patrisha Samson (soundtrack from Pride and Prejudice) *''Oh Babe'' - Hype 5ive (soundtrack from Meteor Shower) *''Real Love'' - Patrisha Samson (soundtrack from The Suspicious Housekeeper) *''Hesitate'' - Janina Vela (soundtrack from Emergency Couple) *''Tayo Lang Dalawa'' - Cherryz Mendoza (soundtrack from I Love Lee Tae-ri) *''Over You'' - Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura (soundtrack from School 2017) *''Now That I Have You'' - Grae Fernandez (soundtrack from Drinking Solo) *''Radio Romance'' (Jose Mari Chan) - Miguel Aguila (soundtrack from Radio Romance)